New Badass
by Shadowhunters Fan
Summary: Clary has lived with her father since she was 5 when her parents split up. When her father passes away Clary is forced to move from California to New York City to live with her mom and her 2 brothers that she hasn't seen in 10 years. And will she find love in this new place or will it all fall apart.-All Human-Please R&R-Rated M for later chapters
1. New Girl Escapades

**Clary POV**

When I got the call that my dad had past away I had to pretend to be sad on the phone because me and my dad basically wanted to kill each other every time we saw each other. For the first 5 years I lived with my dad we had a great relationship, but then he got married and started ignoring me to spend time with his trophy wife who was 10 years younger than him and only their for the money. At age 12 I lost my virginity to some random dude at a club I managed to sneak into because I look 5 years older than I really am. I started drinking and now have to go live with my mom which is probably worse than living with my dad and that's saying something.

 **After the plane ride**

When I got off the plane I started looking for my mom who I just happen to look exactly like so I was basically looking for myself in a crowd. When I finally spotted them and got closer they looked at me like I was an alien. I was wearing some really short black shorts with a blood red skin tight crop top, with some black 6 inch thigh high boots. And the fact that I had a nose ring, belly button ring, about 8 piercings on each year and strips of black in my hair probably didn't help my cause much.

"Hey mom, John, Sebastian, how are you guys" I said as politely as I could manage, but none of them said anything until I yelled something that should not be repeated.

"You what" my mom said after hearing what I said.

"I'm just kidding mom just trying to get your attention and I clearly got it so how is everyone" I said once they had all recomposed themselves.

"Were fine, just a little surprised by your interesting look, but hey just means I get to beat up more guys at school right" John said jokingly.

"Oh trust me if a guy needs beating up I can handle it myself now lets get back. After we got all my stuff in the car we started the 45 minute journey back to our house that consisted of nothing but awkward silence. When we got to the house my brothers showed me my room and I didn't leave until the next morning.

 **Next Morning**

When I woke up the next morning I started my normal routine of getting ready. I put on a maroon sleeveless shirt that did wonders for my already amazing chest and some tight leather pants with some 6 inch stiletto boots with a black beanie and my leather jacket. When I went downstairs I ignored the protests from my brothers to go change and grabbed an apple and got on my motorcycle that had been shipped from California had headed to school. When I pulled up I got a lot of attention from my choice of vehicle. I got off my bike and walked straight to the office ignoring all of the whistles I was getting.

"Hi, I'm new and need to get my schedule" I said to the office lady who looked at my outfit disapprovingly, but didn't say anything.

"Here you go I called someone up to show you around so just wait over there" she said pointing to a line of chairs. I waited for about 5 minutes until a beautiful girl with straight black hair and a killer outfit showed up.

"Hi I'm Isabelle, but you can call my Izzy and I love your outfit by the way" she said.

Thanks I'm Clarissa, but you can call me Clary and I love your outfit as well" I said and that was how our conversation went on until the bell rang. When I entered the room the girls were looking at me jealousy and the guys were drooling except for one so I sat down next to him.

"So you seem to be the only guy not drooling" I said to the guy next to me.

"I don't drool I just admire from afar and you are definitely something I would admire, but I'd like to do it up close" he said I smirked and told him to meet me in the supply closet near the gym after school and he just looked at me and nodded. The rest of the day went on like that simple small talk with the person next to me and I couldn't wait until the end of the day.

When the end of the day rolled around I started heading to the supply closet and I walked somewhat fast so I could get their first and make sure no one was trying to trick me, but when I saw him go in I headed right to the door.

"Hey" I said in a sexy voice that caused him to turn around, lust clear in his eyes. He didn't waste any time and before I knew it I was being pushed up against the wall and in a heated make-out session with probably the best kisser in the entire world. We stayed like that just kissing and teasing each other for a good half hour before I had to go, so we decided that everyday we would meet here and do the same thing.

 **Two Months Later**

So for the last two months Jace and I have been making out in the supply closet but we also talk in class andI hate to say it but I'm starting to have just a little crush on him. Today me and Izzy who I have become good friends with invited me to spend the night at her house and so here I am on our way to her house.

"So Izzy, is anyone else going to be at your house tonight" I asked lazily.

"Um, yeah my brother, his boyfriend, and a friend from school are going to be their but that's it my parents are gone and my little brother is at a friends house.

"Okay" the rest of the ride was spent singing to music that we had blasting on the radio.

 **A Couple Hours Later**

So it turns out that friend is Jace and Izzy just told us that we have to play truth or dare no matter what so here we are in a circle waiting for her to explain the way she plays truth or dare.

"Okay so here's how it works if you don't want to do a truth you have to take a shot and if you don't want to do a dare you have to take off a piece of clothing shoes and socks count as one item each, okay I'll go first, Alec truth or dare. Izzy asked.

"Um dare" he answered nervously.

"Okay I dare you to kiss your crush" and immediately he took off his shirt.

Clary, truth or dare" asked Alec.

"Dare, duh" I answered.

"I dare you to make-out with jace for 5 minutes straight" he said like it was the worst thing in the world. But I walked over to Jace sat on his lap and we made out for a straight 5 minutes when we were done everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"What Daddy didn't raise no bitch, now Jace truth or dare" I said nonchalantly.

"Dare, duh my momma didn't raise a bitch" he said a matter of factly.

"Okay I dare you to outside naked with antler ears on your head screaming 'I'm gay and I like girls" i looked at him seriously.

"Okay someone find me some antler ears" Jace answered, and I was slightly taken back, but I composed myself before anyone could notice and for the next few hours the game went on like that with me and jace doing to many sexual things for me to count, but I will admit that I enjoyed every second of all of them.


	2. Pre-Date

**Chapter 2**

After the interesting game of truth or dare Clary and Jace stopped meeting each other in the janitors closet and instead just said a few words to each other in the hall in passing.

"Hey Clary, do you like Jace" Izzy asked me straight forward and my eyes widened not answering at first.

"Um, why would you ask me that" I said nervously.

"Because it so easy to tell that you guys like each other" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay so maybe I do a little, but that doesn't mean he likes me I mean he could have anyone he wants why would he want me" I said as I looked nervously at the floor.

"Clary your an idiot you know that right, I mean you are one of the best people I know so you have beyond a chance with him okay" she said and that made me feel about 5 times better.

"Okay fine,, but the only way to find out would be is for him to ask me out, so until then nothing is going to happen" I told her knowingly.

"Okay then all we have to do is make you so irresistible that Jace won't be able to say no" Izzy explains with way to much enthusiasm. For the next week Izzy wouldn't stop talking about her plan, but when the boys were around she even resorted to stupid code words she new only I would understand. She even took me shopping and I usually like shopping but Izzy somehow made me not wanna do it again for like 10 years.

 **~~Time Jump~~**

"For the last time Izzy I am not wearing this to school" I said frustrated, Izzy has been trying to get me to into a black leather mini skirt, tight red crop top and tight black thigh high boots for the past half an hour and I'm pretty sure I'm starting to lose my voice.

"Come on Clary please, I promise this is the last time I will ask to dress you up, at least until prom rolls around" she said and she was full blown begging on her knees and I liked her proposition which is why I'm now walking to my locker in a revealing outfit. The boys were drooling and the girls looked absolutely jealous, but the one I cared about most was the one standing by my locker with his mouth open.

"Hey Jace, whats up" I said as calmly as possible.

"Oh you know not much, but I was wondering if you maybe, um, you know, um wanted to go out with me after the game tomorrow" he said stumbling over his words which was actually kind of cute in my opinion.

"Yeah sure" I said and as soon as he heard me his face lit up and then the bell ad to ring and ruin the moment.

"Okay then I'll pick you up about an hour after the game" he said and I nodded, right before he walked away he leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he headed off to class. I was lost in my own world until some guy bumped into me mumbling a quick sorry, I then headed off to class counting down the hours until after the game tomorrow.


	3. The Date

I have been freaking out all day today because today is the day for my date with Jace. I will be honest I have been on plenty of dates and I have never been this nervous.

~~Time Jump~~

The game had just ended when Jace came running up to me. "Hey Clary, so coach said ww have to stay for about 20 minutes so can you meet me at the little dinner by Izzy's house", he asked sounding upset he had to postpone the date. However, it didn't make much of a difference because either way we were going on a date and that waa all I cared about.

When I got to the dinner i ordered some coffee and waited for Jace to show up.

~~Time Jump~~

it has been an hour since I got to the dinner and I was over it. I left and went to the nearest bar that I could find, which was suprisingly close. I got in no problem with a fake ID and i ordered tequila shot after tequila shot until I was being carried out by my brother drynk off my ass.

The Next Morning

When I woke up i didn't have a hangover like normal and I got dressed in my tight leather pants and dark pueple flowy crop top with the traditiobal thigh high boots and leather jacket. When I showed up to school on my bike I ignored everything, and when I saw Jace heading towards me I just staryed walking faster until he was out of sight.

~~Jace POV~~

Last night got hard really fast, when the coach tild me he wanted to talk to me I assumed he waa going to critic my playing or aomething. Boy was I wrong. My brother is in the marines and with my parents both out of town they called my coach to tell me that he was taken prisoner so I completely forgot that I was supposed to meet clary. So when I walked into 2nd period and saw her sitting there I was going to explain everything idlf ahe would let me.

"Hey Clary, I know you probably hate me but I peomise I have a reasonable explanation", I said but paused expecting an answer but all she did waa look at me and nod so I continued. "So my brother is in the marines and my parents called my coach to have him tell me something", after she heard marines ahe looked at me simpathetically and grabbed my hand willing me to conrinue. "My brother waa taken as a prisoner of war", and thats when I broke down, althpugh I did it discretly enough not to get any students attention.Although apparently the teacher noticed and told Clary silently that we could step out.

~~Clary POV~~

Once we were outside I gave Jace a hug and we sto9d there for about 5 minutes before I spoke.

"Jace first of all I am so sorry, second I am definately not upset and I kind of feel bad for being mad and also", I stopped talking amd he looked confused until I leaned in and kissed him. I know we have kissed before, but this one was filled with passion and a feeling that I coulsn't quite pinpoint but was determined to figure out.


End file.
